toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story Signature Collection
The Toy Story Collection is the most movie-accurate line of Toy Story figures to date, currently being created by Thinkway Toys using Pixar's digital data from the films. The first wave was released in August 2009 consisting of Buzz, Woody, and a few others. Since then Wave 2 release started around April 2010 with Mr. Potato Head and Utility Belt Buzz, with May releases of Jessie and Lotso, and a June release of Bullseye. Every toy in the line comes with unique, film-inspired packaging and a Certificate of Authenticity. Most of the toys in the line are $50, with the exception of the Bucket O' Soldiers ($10-20), Alien 3-Pack ($30), and RC ($60-80 depending on carrier). While only two waves have been released, a third has been confirmed for 2011. It is unknown what characters it will consist of, but there's much speculation of Zurg, Prospector, Trixie, and Mrs. Potato Head making the wave. Wave 1 '-Sheriff Woody:' The Toy Story Collection Sheriff Woody features 2 modes in addition to "Off". There is the "Try Me" mode which is what he is in when you see him in stores. You pull the string and he says a couple sayings that aren't all from the movie. Then there is the "Play" (interactive) mode. Woody will respond to your voice, however there are only a few things you can say that he'll respond to with a specific saying. These include: -saying "Hi Woody!" will make him say "Ha ha, boy, am I glad to see you!" or "Hey Howdy Hey!" -saying "What do you wanna do today?" will make him say "Nothing like riding through town with my favorite deputy, and that's you, partner." -screaming at him or making a loud noise will make him say "Whoa, simmer down partner, no need to be so loud", "Woah!", or "Oh, yeah, that was loud." -ignoring him will make him say "Where'd everybody go?" and "Yoo-hoo! Hello?" until he'll eventually say with a yawn "Okay, time for this cowboy to take a little nap. See ya." -'Buzz Lightyear:' The Toy Story Collection Buzz Lightyear is the most accurate Buzz to date. He has light-up wingtips. Like Woody, he has two modes, "Try Me" and "Play". He has his original voice (Tim Allen). His Toy Mode has a voice phrase simulator. His phrases include: "To infinity, and beyond!", "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" and more. He also has a "space ranger mode". -'Rex:' -'Space Aliens (3-Pack):' The Toy Story Collection Aliens come in a Pizza Planet-themed box as a set of three. They do absolutely nothing as far as electronics go, however they have very accurate sculpts, and each one of them has a different pose. The only innacuracies are that they don't squeak, but one can modify them to make them do so. -'Bucket of Soldiers: ' The Bucket 'o Soldiers aren't your average dollar store army men. These are high quality plastic army men. They consist of having two paratroopers, a few of them in combat, and maybe a few Sarges. -'R.C.:' Wave 2 -'Mr. Potato Head' Thinkway's Mr. Potato Head isn't your average Playskool spud. This little guy's electronic. He has no tater tush, his batteries get into the way. He has two sets of eyes and mouths. His regular eyes and a smile, plus his angry eyes and a frowning face. -'Jessie' Jessie is another member of Woody's Roundup. Like Woody, she has a pullstring and responds to your voice. -'Bullseye' -'Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear' This Buzz Lightyear is like the wave 1 edition, with added features. He has his anti-gravity belt that lights up. This figure has more phrases. Maybe more than the Wave 1 Buzz. Other than that, it's the same Buzz from Wave 1. -'Lotso Huggin Bear' Wave 3 No new characters have been confirmed by Thinkway Toys yet. Their targeted release on March 29th 2011. It has been confirmed the next characters: zurg, stinky pete, trixie, rocky and big baby. Inaccuracies Although these figures promise to be the most accurate replicas of characters from the movies, they have some inaccuracies. The "Talk Back" feature found in the majority of the toys is the main inaccuracy. Woody- No close-mouthed smile, Pullstring is shorter, and mechanism is electronic, voice is slightly different, Pullstring does not have the "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" or "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song." phrases. Also, the pullstring loop is too small, and the badge and belt buckle are more of a light orange in the movie. Head is not 'suishy', fingers are not seperated, and the eyebrows are visible. Also, since he was mass produced, his face is not hand-painted, his vest is not naturally-dyed, and the hat, being plastic, is not a hand-stitched, poly-vinyl (fabric) hat. Buzz- Has no karate chop action, helmet doesn't flip down all the way, expression is slightly off, shoulder articulation is locked, wings are too thick, missing multiple phrases and sounds, and the head doesn't squeak. R.C.-No turbo mode, and the sensors prevent it from crashing into objects (although it crashed into other objects in the movie. Mr. Potato Head- non-removable feet, long legs, conjoined eyes, and lots of screws and no back compartment due to batteries. He is not electronic in the movies.He also has a speaker on the back of his head which shouldn't be there. Rex- Jaw is not moveable Jessie- Hair isn't styled like in the movie, it is too short and thick, pullstring mechanism is different, voice is different. Hat is plastic, and not felt. Aliens- Don't squeak and are made of a hard plastic compared to the ones in the film which were squishy, different poses. Bucket 'O' Soldiers- Both have only 72 soldiers but the one in the movie has 200 soldiers; also, the bucket is shorter. Bullseye- Mouth is not wide open, and has electronics. It is unknown whether the film version of Bullseye had electronics, but since the technology of the time period in which the Roundup Gang was made, Bullseye would have had a pull string. Since in the film he did not have a pull string, it is safe to say that the film's version of Bullseye was not electronic. Lots-o-huggin' bear - Lotso is electronic. The film version, as far as we know, is not. However, it is safe to say that the film version is not electronic because the original production material had Lotso scripted as a Care Bear, the majority of which were not electronic. Other notes The toys were made using Pixar's digital data. Although Woody should have a closed smile, his digital data has him with an open smile, to give his expression more emotion. Buzz cannot have his karate chop action due to the fact his wings get into the way. However, the Disney Store Buzz has all the features, plus a karate chop action. The data Thinkway used are models Pixar did especially for the toys, their actual digital data are models with closed mouths and expressionless. Most boxes are based off what the characters would look like if you were to buy them in the movie world. Buzz Lightyear's box is based off the box he came in from the first movie. The pullstring mechanism in Woody and Jessie is electronic. Woody and Jessie in the movie have record voiceboxes similar to Mattel's line of pullstring dolls from the 60's. Hamm and Slinky will NOT be made, as Pixar confirmed this. Woody's hat (TSC version) is stitched. Buzz has light-up wingtips. The reason for the toys not having exact responses is because it would cost too much (hence the deluxe Buzz Lightyear they made). It would range to be around $100 USD Jessie's ring on her pullstring is smaller and the size of Woody's in the movie.